Seraphina Longhart
Seraphina Longhart is an eighteen-year-old human girl who was transformed into a pony when she was sent to Equestria. She is currently a ghost living in the streets of Ponyville. Background Seraphina wasn't born an Earth Pony. She hails from the human world called Earth and was indeed born a human on the 14th of June, 1998. She is also the titled ' Least Sociable Student ' in her high school, because of her anti-social behaviour. On the human calender of December 21st, she fell through a portal under her bed, and found herself right above the city of Ponyville, a hundred feet in the air. She tends to remain the same emo-ish personality, tending to avoid long, drawn-out conversations and sticking with answers that are short and to the point. At the age of 18, she's mature enough for her years but can act a little childish at times, getting on other ponies' nerves every once in a while. Her trademark item is technically the only thing in her possession, the hoodie she was given by her mother on her 16th birthday. She seems to have problems with father figures, due to her poor relationship with her father who's constantly overseas for work, but she keeps that to herself. But she does believe that the mother is always the woman who will care for you the most, and family is the most important thing in the world. Personality An Emo at heart, she tends to observe the actions and expressions of the ponies around her and how they react to one another. She herself has no desire to engage in coversations with others, to the point where she's silent most of the time. She also has no sense of humour, unable to laugh at the funniest of puns, though she does crack a smile each time an idiot gets what's coming to him. She usually hides her gaze under that hood of hers, as she subconsciously uses it to hide her face each time she wants to cover-up her emotions. One of her fears is showing others her inner feelings, as she wants to keep them closed in and only for herself. Archdemon After turning into an archdemon, her brand of laughter turns a little more sadistic, but her depression has advanced to the stage where she hardly shows any emotion at all, keeping a straight and cold gaze at anyone she meets. Lonely and depressive, she can usually be found reading a novel by herself in a corner or under the shade. But as a child demon, she's loud-mouthed and childish, and her tomboyish nature sometimes gets her in trouble. Ghost As a ghost, she has successfully come to terms with her death, but she's very concerned about the living ponies who throw away their lives unneccessarily. She's in a constant state of depression at being unable to smell, taste, breathe, eat, and sleep. While in the cat's body, she's very mischievious and happy-go-lucky. Werecat While in Werecat form, she's prone to anger and will growl at anyone who gets on her nerves. Despite this, she maintains a cool head and can quickly access the situation, even in battle where she can successfully maneuver her teammates and formulate plans of attack in short instances. Although she can be mischievious at times, she can also be caring and protective. Story First meetings After arriving in Ponyville via portal, she would have fallen to her doom if not for the levitation magic of the unicorn, Nova Eclipse. Still not trusting him, she ends up meeting Light Spear and several other ponies, such as Dizzy Dawn and Wishy Washy. However, she is forced to trust them but only for survival in a foreign world. After many lessons ( some of which aren't exactly morally right ) , she's learnt to be less racist against ponies, and that trusting others is the first step to making the friends she's always wished for. Even IF those ponies are always crazy-going and over-the-top, they do indeed make life interesting for her. Which to her, mostly constitutes of seeing them get injured doing crazy stuff. A New Home About two days after her arrival, she's approached by Light Spear, who offers her a chance to join him and live in his current residence. Not trusting him yet, but coming to the logic that sleeping inside is better than on a bench, she decides to follow him to his home where she meets Spitzy, Zexri Wind, Snow Heart, and Bright Lights. After some . . . adventures in bed . . . she's started opening up to them a little more, considering them to be her family. However, she's emotionally conflicted as to whether she should go back to her family or continue staying in Equestria, to the point of a failed suicide. After some advice from her friends, she's decided to stay a little longer in Equestria, so not as to create broken hearts among the ponies she's met. Soon after this, she meets the pegasus Dizzy Dawn again, who invites her to a realm called the Shadow Dimension where he lives. A little surprised that this dimension has video games and such, she develops a strong bond with Dizzy Dawn after the realization that they share the same interests. However, she left the safety of the house to venture into dangerous territory among slavers who tricked her into believing they could send her back to Earth. Saving herself and several other captives in the process, she realizes that the friends who care for her and worry about her well-being are her true family, further strengthening her resolve to stay among the ponies she has bonded with. The Trouble With Clones During her stay with her new-found friends, the rune-fanatic Unicorn, Snow Heart, comes home one day from her Archeology classes with a strange stone tablet and leaves it in her room. After Seraphina and Bright Lights stepped onto the tablet a bit too much, the power of the artifact activates, which splits each the tow mares into two identical versions of themselves at the expense of the tablet's energy. Light Spear, who was in the room watching them, comes up with a fast but rather dangerous plan to dispose of the ' fake ' . To kill it. After succesfully dispatching the fake Lights, he moves to Seraphina and proceeds to kill the real her, slicing her neck. As she lay in a puddle of her own blood, dead, Snow Heart returns to see the chaos that has ensued and promptly chides all of them. Using her magic to attempt to join back the real and fake Seraphina, it buys her enough time to get the half-dead mare to the Ponyville General Hospital, where she was treated for her neck wound. Although the operation saved her life, she was rendered mute, and she had to take a long therapy course and treatment to heal her vocal chords, thanks to the Alchemist Alicorn assigned to treat her. Death During her stay in the hospital, her recovery is halted forcefully by a plate of poisoned food. As she dies, her soul is sent to Hell where she sits there and contemplates the problems she had and the inability to see her friends in Equestria and her family back on Earth ever again. While sobbing by a path, she meets Calamity, a pegasus pony whom was dead, like her. After he reveals to her that he was tasked with a test that would return him to life if he passed, she agrees to help him as she believes it to be her second chance at life. Despite the trials they faced, only Calamity was chosen to be able to return to the world above, in the form of an archangel. As he asks the spiritual being, Torch Light, what he must do in order to save the mare he loved, Torch Light replied with a sentence forever engraved into Seraphina's heart : " Ask Sera. She is destined to live in Hell forever, after all. " After her forced transformation into an archdemon, she was tasked to aid Calamity in saving his loved one, though she wasn't much of a help at all. Afterwards, she grows suspicious of the circumstances surrounding her death and she confronts Torch Light about it. The archdemon reveals to Seraphina that it was indeed her who poisoned her food, knowing she would die. The purpose was to turn Seraphina into a demon and serve Torch Light forever. The biggest shock to her was when she was revealed as to how Torch Light slipped poison in: the archdemon is actually one of Seraphina's friends, Bright Lights. Ever since then, she has always considered Torch to be her adoptive mother. Though she has lost her ability to trust anypony else now, especially since she drank from the Fountain of Youth and got turned into a child permanently. Departure After the events in Hell, Seraphina discovers that although she is a demon, she can still enjoy living as a pony through Torch's help and magic. Now living as a pony, but secretly being an archdemon, she continues from the hospital, back there for the injuries she sustained. While there, she meets with Light Spear again, who forcibly enters her mind to discover her inner secrets, thinking it may be some ' juicy bits ' . However, he ends up seeing through Seraphina's past as a human, and he freaks out, demanding to know what she really is. Afraid of her secret being leaked out and the fear of being treated as a monster, she leaves Ponyville for good, running away to the Everfree Forest where she lives in a small lake alone, surviving in the wild solo. Return After much contemplation, as well as the advice given to her by Wishy Washy and Spitzy, she returns to Ponyville in the form of a ghost, her material body forsaken as punishment for foregoing her archdemon activites. Living as a ghost, she nevertheless helps out several ponies in their day-to-day activities, such as Manella Bays, Fuega, and Night Shade. However, she is forced to possess the body of a cat if she wants to be able to touch material things. Which constantly gets her in trouble, since everypony wants to pet her one time or another. But she's still got her mischevious personality. In the Dark of Night While staying in Ponyville's shadows, as a ghost, she came to hear of a trio called Night Shade, Skysound, and Starslash. Night Shade, the older brother, was recently stabbed by his father, and his sisters Skysound and Starslash were visiting him. Seraphina decided to visit them in cat form, listening to their stories of how Night Shade was treated unfairly by his father while his sisters were treated better. Deciding to stay with Night Slash for the duration of his recovery, she kept him company most of the time when she wasn't off doing her own things. At the end of his recovery, Night Shade revealed his plans to kill his father, much to the disapproval of his sisters and Seraphina. After Seraphina gave Night Shade a lecture, and also a bit of intimidation on Skysound, she was finally able to convince him to do otherwise. Afterwards, when Fire Star was conversing with Night Shade alone, Seraphina was secretly eavesdropping, a little happy to see that the both of them made up. Soon after the incident, Seraphina, Skysound, Starslash, Fire Star and Mayella Bays started hanging out for a time, going over to Sugarcube Corner to enjoy a meal together. The group was formed when Seraphina revealed her addiction to mystery novels, and Seraphina first put forward the idea with the intention to discover who stabbed Fire Star. Fire Star only recently uncovered the incident after pressure from the others, and Seraphina was keen to discover the truth of the matter, though she never got the chance. The Moon's Curse After the meeting at Sugarcube Corner, Seraphina was declared missing for more than a week. In reality, she had a spell performed on her using the cat body and her own pony soul, with the intention to bring her back to life. The result was much different, though she did come back to life. Instead, she became a werecat, even her cutie mark turning into that of a cat's eye. Frustrated, she constrained herself to a cave she found in the Everfree Forest, staying out of sight, and secretly feeding on animals in the cover of night. It was during this time that she took the name ' Felidae ' , and hunting alone at night in the Everfree. On the first day of her new life, she caught scent of a pegasus mare called Lucky Draw and attacked her for food, but was promptly driven off by the mare's friends. The next night, she was near Ponyville when she caught sight of Red Velvet, a filly she had never seen before. Her instincts a little out of control, she bit onto Red Velvet's forehoof and dragged her off to the Everfree Forest. There, a ninja pony called Huu, the Royal Guard unicorn Argos Nivium, and a pegasus filly called Flitterfly, fought against Felidae for the possession of Red Velvet. Wounding Huu on the neck, she displayed amazing speed due to the moonlight, which furhter strengthened her reflexes and abilities. Dodging the javelin throws by Argos and the attacks by Flitterfly and Creed, she stole Red Velvet back, accidentally taking Flitterfly as well, who was healing Red Velvet's wounds. After dropping the two fillies in her cave, she revealed her ability to talk, much to the surprise of the others. Although Creed attempted to persecute Felidae for her actions, the others voted against it, choosing to help her. Creed was later revealed to be possessed by a demon, who first attacked Argos for his pure heart, then later Felidae for her strong Werecat body. Although Felidae ordered Red Velvet to go home, having developed a worry for the filly, Red Velvet returned to help Huu and Argos defeat the demon, much to Felidae's distaste. When she was brought out of the Everfree Forest, Red Velvet suggested that she stay with Felidae. Felidae disagreed with the suggestion greatly, not wanting to involve the young pony in the dangers Felidae would constantly meet with. However, after much convincing by Argos, Huu, and Creed, she decided to take Red Velvet under her, helping Red come to terms with her new abilities. After about a week, Red Velvet uncovered a tunnel leading to a dungeon of sorts. Despite her advice not to enter the dangerous looking tunnel, Red Velvet ran in, forcing Felidae to chase after her, accompanied by Huu, Argos, Creed, and a familiar friend. . . Skysound. Asking Skysound why she was there, the others started getting suspicions as to how Felidae knew Skysound. Throughout the dungeon crawl, she constantly gave the team instructions, even providing them with formations. Despite being caught in a cage trap, her brains also helped the team escape. With Red Velvet's and Felidae's ability to see in the dark, and Argos' magic, the team was able to make it through the rest of the traps. When fighting the last boss, a dragon made of stone, Felidae was able to instruct the team, coming up even with a split-second battle plan. Making use of the traps, they were able to defeat the animated creature, and reach the end of the dungeon. The crystal ball they found in the dungeon had the strange ability to attract enchanted items to it, a power which caused Huu's paintbrush to be pulled on. Trying to get rid of the crystal, she threw it away to the other end of the room, near the winding staircase at the back of the room where the way out was. Triggering the trap, a force pulled on her body, slowly sucking her body into the crystal ball. Telling the rest to go, she gave Red Velvet a promise she wasn't able to keep. " I promise to be back by dinner. " Afterwards, she was sucked into the ghost-world of the crystal, and is presumed dead. Powers Keyblade This particular power of hers isn't triggered by will, actually. She recieved the weapon shortly after her arrival in Equestria, which came to her in a dream. She's only done it several times before by sheer luck, and she cannot control when she activates it. Her keyblade is Sleeping Lion, which is actually a reference to her best friend. Demon Magic As an archdemon, she takes the form of a fox demon who uses flame powers to incinerate her foes. Her powers range from fire balls to artificial light, but her powers haven't actually manifested themselves completely. During her initiation ceremony by Torch Light, she gained the power to turn her flames black, which for some reason cannot be put out even by her own powers. Her demonic abilities have not yet manifested themselves to their fullest potential, but now it may be impossible to know as Seraphina is no longer an archdemon. Phasing As a ghost, she can phases through material objects easily and without will. She can also float around for as long as she wants, but she laments her inability to smell, breathe, eat, taste, or feel warmth. Cat Form While in cat form, she has small demon-like wings to allow her flight, and her body is light and small. With this, she can easily fly through holes and windows to access areas quickly. Werecat Form While in Werecat form, her naturally black coat and mane help her blend into her surroundings. Her body also becomes a bit more muscular, to the point where she might even be confused as a stallion. Under the moonlight, her speed and reflexes also increase depending on the moonlight's intensity, and her speed can equal a pegasus in flight, maybe even faster. Her eyes can also adjust to different light intensities quickly, rendering flashbangs and sudden darkness ineffective against her. Her teeth are also all incisors, allowing her to rip through flesh and other materials. Character Relations Family *Unnamed Father : 45, constantly overseas on work, hated by Seraphina. *Angelica Liu Yi Cheng: 44, Seraphina's asian-american mother. Possesses a strong relationship with Seraphina. *Torch Light : ? , Seraphina's adoptive pony mother for the duration she was a demon. Has not talked with Seraphina in a while. *Red Velvet : 6, a pegasus filly, she was the first pony prey of Felidae's, but she accidentally received the Werecat's curse. Currently, she lives in Felidae's cave in the Everfree. Friends *Nova Eclipse : 19 , the unicorn who rescued Seraphina. Although he comes across as a bit too fun-loving for her, she still tries to put up with him. *Spitzy : 26 , one of Seraphina's first few friends. A bisexual, she always finds ways for Seraphina to get it on with her. *Snow Heart : 16 , despite the two of them not always seeing eye to eye, they still treat each other equally as fellow ponies. *Bright Lights : ? , one of Seraphina's greatest friends, but they haven't seen each other in a while. *Dizzy Dawn : 26 , a pegasus who treats Seraphina like a blessing(marefriend?). She constantly plays video games and watches anime with him, but they haven't talked ever since she passed away. *Blitz Wing : 18 , a pegasus who helped Seraphina out by helping her meet Princess Celestia once to explain her problem. They haven't spoken in weeks. *Wishy Washy : 25 , a genie unicorn whom Seraphina met during her first attempt to return back to Earth. Wishy helped with Seraphina's racist problem rather forcefully, but her intentions were kind and good-natured. *Thunder Flash/Lightning Sparks : 18 , a pegasus who Seraphina seems to know quite well, even though they've never even met. What is their relationship with each other? *Cloud Dancer Grizelda : 18, a pegasus who seems to be on good terms with Seraphina. How do they know each other? *Claire Grizelda : 18, a griffon which appears to be best friends with Seraphina. What are these two girls up to, and since when did they become best friends? *Sora Dash : 15 , a pegasus who seems to have a keyblade as well. As Seraphina's tutor, his cheeriness and mischeviousness can sometimes get on Seraphina's bad side. But both of them are best friends, and Sora secretly has a crush on her. *Skysound : 19, a pegasus whom Serah met and started warming up to. Skysound's innocence helped to thaw her icy heart when she was a spirit. *Starslash : 18, a pegasus, the younger sister of Skysound. Serah sees her with Skysound a lot, and the relationship between the two sisters helps Serah remember the love her old friends gave her. *Night Shade : 21, a pegasus, the older brother of Starslash and Skysound. Although Serah gave Night Shade a lot of advice, her absence in Ponyville caused her to miss Night Shade's sudden gender change. *Argos Nivium : 22, a unicorn, he is one of the Royal Guard stationed in Ponyville. During the adventures in the Everfree, Felidae notices him for his reliability and knowledge, and trusts him to be able to handle the situation effectively. Enemies/Rivals *Fuega : ? , a fire pony who has a knack for burning things. Seraphina and her fight like cats and dogs. *Calamity : 21 , a pegasus archangel whom despite helping Seraphina before, ended up having Seraphina bear a grudge against him. *Remix Musicheart : 27 , a pegasus pony whose antics get on Seraphina's nerves. She treats him as more of an annoyance, though. Trivia *Seraphina believes her first name is much too long, so she prefers to be called ' Serah ' . A lot of ponies forget the ' h ' , though. *A rebel at heart, she's stubborn when it comes to being told what to do. A lot of inertia for her. *She's a strict vegetarian, which she considers a fortunate outcome after being turned into a pony. Though she still dislikes creatures who eat meat. Because of that, she eats fruits a whole lot. She's also a big fan of watermelon, but she REALLY dislikes papayas and bananas. *She has mild claustrophobia which she hides very well. Her lack of a sense of humour is usually what makes people avoid her. She can be scary if your joke is poor. *Her cutie mark is a skull, which appeared on her flank when she turned into a pony. She doesn't know what it means, but it actually means : Death will come for us all, so make the most of it. Her talent is basically to make the most of the time she always has. Which is ironic, since she's already dead. *She's secretly jealous of unicorns and pegasi, even more so of alicorns, which she hides a racism against them, and pretends to despise them. *Although her hoodie looks expensive, its actually cheap with minor hand-sewn details, such as the rim. She keeps it as a reminder of how much her mother cares for her, since it was her mom who did the sewing. *Her cat form secretly has a human form which she transforms into to troll people. Quotes *''Tu Fui, Ego Eris. Its latin for ' What I was, you are. What I am, you will be. ' '' *''. . . Idiot.'' *''My name is Seraphina. Seraphina Longhart. But you can call me Serah. With the ' h ' .'' *''I know my name is long, just call me Serah. Okay, that was a pretty bad pun, I admit.'' *''I'm not a cat! Hiss! '' *''That's not funny. I don't get the joke.'' *''Ponies with GUNS? How in the world did THAT come about???'' Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Old RP Universe